Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates is a prequel to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles for the Nintendo DS. Gameplay The gameplay is party-based, with the player starting off with only Yuri in their party with Al, Gnash and Meeth joining as the game progresses. The player can switch between party members by touching their icon on the lower screen. Battles are in real time, with a basic hack-and-slash overhead view format. Enemies spawn in preset places as the player explores areas. Magic is cast through the use of expendable Magicite with only basic spells such as Fire, Cure and Raise available, but other spells (such as higher tiers of elemental spells) can be cast by layering other characters' magicites on top. There is also a puzzle-solving element, with the player needing to figure how to unlock the door/s to other areas by activating switches or placing keys in keyholes found on the map. Characters Playable Characters * Yuri: The "younger" Clavat brother of his twin sister, Chelinka, is filled with insatiable curiosity and fearlessness, yet remains a kind and guileless lad. Naturally optimistic and undeterred by circumstances, he willingly risks his life for the sake of others. He uses a sword as a weapon. Originally, his father gave him the old hatchet for a weapon. * Alhanalem: Yuri and Chelinka's Yuke magic teacher, Alhanalem, affectionately known as Al by the twins (due his habit of finishing sentences with "al") is an authority on magic and medicinal herbs, as well as a master of magical techniques. As a calm and rational mentor for the twins, he is ever mindful of these precious charges he has known since birth. Despite occasional signs of exasperation, his disciplinary resolve is no match for the charms of the children. * Gnash (pronounced as "nash"): Raised in the wild woods, this Selkie youth exemplifies the agility and flexibility common among others in his tribe. His quick perception and responsiveness to his surroundings proves to be a life-saving asset to his allies time and again. He often speaks in fractured sentences and is shown as being very close to animals. * Meeth Crym: Yuri and Chelinka's Lilty alchemy teacher, Meeth's generally easy going and timid nature belie a sturdy core. Although her small stature, characteristic of the Lilty tribe, leads the twins to treat her like a child at times, she is undeniably a full-fledged adult. Story The holy presence of the Great Crystal is all that shields the planet from the ominous glow of the evil Crimson Moon. Into this precarious world is born a special set of siblings, twins sharing powers fully realized only when combined. The promising fate of these innocents is soon in peril, as the moon's alluring light threatens to steer it astray. Every fate is etched in detail within the Great Crystal... The story starts off on a dark night, lightning crosses the sky as a mysterious figure moves through the shadows. The next day Latov is chopping wood, when twins Yuri and Chelinka gain an interest in it. Yuri tries but the hatchet is too heavy for him. Then with the father, guiding them, the twins use magic to lift the hatchet and chop the wood in two. Thus they learn a lesson from their father: If you believe it is impossible, it will be impossible. But once you believe there's a way, the world will offer up it's powers to you. After that the father suggests that they might want to go round their own stomping grounds in the Valley of Heroes. Arriving in the area, the twins notice Mog and Stiltzkin writing boards for the children. Stiltzkin disappears before the children see him and then reappears when the children have learned how to activate keys. After going deep into the depths of the valley, they find a coffin. Yuri, ever curious, wants to touch it and Chelinka tries to stop him, and fails. But before Yuri can open the coffin a large Scorpion throws the coffin and attacks them. After defeating the monster, the twins are almost about to leave when a ghost like figure appears to them. The ghost is of a small child (eventually revealed to be a Selkie/Clavat hybrid) with orangeish/brown hair and a distinct cloak. Chelinka is frightened by the ghost, grabs Yuri and runs. One night in Villa, he follows his father, who is staring off at the Ignes Fatui floating over Lake Cyela. When joined by Chelinka, the family sits together staring at the lake as Latov explains to them the nature of the lights over the water and tells them about their mother and how she was a famed Oracle. Yuri and his family head off to Rebena Te Ra the next day. While Latov goes off to do business, Yuri and Chelinka explore the city and meet the townspeople. When the town clock strikes three, the children return to the plaza to meet with their father. They find he is nowhere to be found until they see him walking into Old Town. After defeating an attacking Behemoth, the twins are again with the ghost of the girl, who remains silent. They meet up again with Latov shortly after and leave Rebena Te Ra. One night, Cu Chaspel stormed into the family household and demanded Chelinka be handed over to the temple. Latov would not allow his daughter to be taken and was slain by the Lunite. Devastated by the loss, Yuri and Chelinka used the power of the Crystal to defeat Cu Chaspel. After the horrifying night, Yuri mournfully dug a grave for his father. When he headed home to cook dinner for his sister, he found that she was unable to move and was in a state of total silence. Unsure of what the future would bring, Yuri began training endlessly so he could protect all that was left of his family. Several years later, Chelinka finally awoke and greeted her twin brother in an emotional reunion. After reuniting with Alhanalem, the trio journeyed to Rebena Te Ra in order to warn King Kolka about the danger the Crystal Temple poses for the kingdom. After being refused the entrance by the guards, they proceed to Abyssus Forest with the purpose of vanquishing the recent monster threat that had arisen; the person who ended the threat would receive an audience with the king. After meeting Gnash and defeating the Giant Mandrake, they return to the city. Meeting the King Kolka, they discover that an impostor claiming to be Alhanalem himself had tricked the king and bent him to her will. The party travels to the ruins of Rela Cyel in order to retrieve an old gift the king made to Alhanalem as a proof of his identity. There, the party reunites with Meeth. After the boss of Rela Cyel is defeated. Yuri grows sick and collapses. The girl ghost shows up again and cures Yuri, which Meeth reveals to be Tilika, the deceased daughter of King Kolka. After Alhanalem shows the gift to the king (and exposes the imposter), the king goes to talk with the party. he tells them the legend of the great crystal and the moon god. he then explains how Tilika had the same powers as Chelinka does, and tells her to be careful. Cu Chaspel drops in, and stabs the king. Then he calls for the guards and retreat. The guards think the party attacked the king, and exile them to volcanic Kilanda Isle. After the party defeats a dragon, the floor beneath them collapses, and they fall into a strange portal. They end up meeting a strange "beastie" (as Meeth calls it). The creature, actually a Carbuncle (Crystal Chronicles) proceeds to explain that they are in the realm of the dead. Then, something whizzes by, and a possessed Latov attacks the party. Once the party has fought off Latov, the Death Lich (Ring of Fates) possessing him reveals itself and proceeds to fight the party. Once it is defeated, the carbuncle explains to Yuri and Chelinka that Latov's soul is to damaged to move on. Yuri asks the carbuncle if there is anything that can he can do to ease his father's pain, and the carbuncle sends the party into Latov's memories. After defeating Galdes, Yuri and Chelinka return home, with Chelinka returned to her mute self, when Yuri suddenly collapses one day. Over time, Yuri grows sick and is eventually confined to bed. Being near death, Chelinka uses all of her magic to save Yuri's life. Yuri is detached from his reality by her extreme use of magic, and wanders around multiple realities before the multiple Chelinkas and Yuris of the multiverse permanently seal off the branch of history that led to the events of the game. Yuri is then returned to his younger self and happily is reunited with his whole family, including Latov and Aleria. Gallery FFCCrof_jp.jpg FFCCrof_eu.jpg Category:Games